Jasmine's Story
by Princess Lyndz
Summary: Jasmine(my oc) and Trunks story. not as stupid as im making it sound. r & r, plz! im lynncatgirl, i changed my p/n tho


Hello. Welcome to my life. I have changed very much in the past 12 months. That is because I have been in training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It has been 1 year to me, yet only one day to everyone else. My mother and father think I haven't gotten stronger. They don't know how wrong they are. I have gotten almost a thousand times stronger than even my father, the guy who is supposed to be the strongest person on earth. It's all thanks to Trunks. If it weren't for him, this wouldn't have happened. It's thanks to him that I am this strong, yet it is also thanks to him that I feel so empty. But perhaps it is also my fault. This is my story.  
  
Jasmine was lying down on her bed in her pajamas staring at her ceiling at 3:15pm deciding whether or not to tell Trunks her feelings towards him. 'I should. I can't just keep staring at him; he's getting suspicious. But, I'm scared. And I have good reason to be. The last I heard, he was going out with Heather. But, Goten said that he dumped her. So, maybe I do have a chance. But.maybe I'll just end up making a fool of my self.' She decided to tell him. She got up, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom w/ her hair in a bun at the top of her head. She was wearing a white tank top and some black sweatpants. She grabbed some money and put it in her pocket. Then she headed out her door. "Bye Mom, Dad, I'll be back soon!" "Alright, Jasmine, don't get hurt!" Chi-Chi yelled back. "Do I ever?" Jasmine asked as she shut the front door. She started walking down the path from her house to the main roads. Usually, she would just fly, but today she felt like walking. It took her 5 minutes get to the end of the path. She started walking along the main road, starting 2 chicken out on telling Trunks. Jasmine slapped herself mentally. 'NO, Jasmine King is NOT a quitter. I will tell him. I have to.' After 10 minutes, she was at the front of Capsule Corporation. She got in the elevator and went to the 25th floor. Then she got out of the elevator and walked up to the secretary. "Hello. Would I be able to see Mr. Briefs soon?" "Of course Ms. Jasmine! He will be out of his meeting in about half-an- hour. Would you like to wait?" the secretary asked. Jasmine nodded her head and sat down in a chair, waiting for the meeting to be over. Half an hour later, Jasmine was told to go in to Trunks' office, which she did. "Hey Trunks! How ya been?" Jasmine asked in a friendly manner. "Hello Jazz," Trunks said tiredly. "Aww what's the matter with poor little Trunksey?" "I had a bad day." "Oh." "So, what did you come here for?" "Nothing, just to annoy you!" "How sure are you about that?" "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?????" "Oh, nothing.." "Trunks, tell me or I'll kill you!" "Alright, alright, just don't kill me. You were ACTING like it was extremely important earlier. Annoying me isn't the most important thing in the world." "Shut up. Now you're annoying me, it's supposed to be the other way around" "Not until you tell me." Jasmine sighed and headed towards the door. "Fine. You really want to know? I think that I'm in love with you. Do you understand now?" Jasmine opened the door and walked out. Trunks stood there dumb-founded. 'She loves me? She can't though. Can she?'  
  
It only took Jasmine one minute to fly home. She opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her, tears silently streaming down her face. She ran up the stairs to her room and locked her door behind her. "How did I know this would happen? I hate him. I hate this life. Why didn't I stay to hear what he would say? Do I even care? I don't understand this world anymore." Jasmine put on a pair of headphones and listened to all three of Eminem's cds. She sighed. 'Hmm. If I can't leave this world, maybe I can take a break from it.' Jasmine ran downstairs to ask her dad something. She found him in the kitchen, eating. "Hey, dad. I have a question for you." Jasmine said. "Okay, shoot." Goku replied. "Ummm if I wanted to go in the hyperbolic time chamber, would I be allowed?" "It would be fine with me, but you would have to ask Chi-Chi and dende." "Okay, thanks." Jasmine said and gave goku a kiss on the cheek before running off to go find Chi-Chi. "Mom? If I wanted to go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, would you let me?" "Of course Jasmine. Why?" Chi-Chi asked "No reason. Thanks." Jasmine gave Chi-chi a kiss on the cheek before running off to go pack her clothes. Jasmine packed her clothes, cds, her cd player, and a something to make her ki seem human level. Then she capsulized it all and flew off to Kami's lookout. When she arrived, she ran over to Dende and Mr. Popo. "Dende, Mr. Popo, could I please use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Please?" Dende and Mr. Popo looked at each other for a second and then Mr. Popo said," Yes, you may use the Time Chamber, Jasmine, but only for one day. The only reason we are letting you is because we know of your situation, and you need time to think, when you are not training of course. Right this way." Then he led her to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jasmine said then quickly followed him. Five minutes later, she was in the chamber, had the ki blocker on, and was ready to train. She headed out on the gravity floor. She had trained in up to ten times normal gravity, so it didn't really faze her. Then she turned and ran over to a switch and changed the gravity to twenty times. 'Lets see if I can handle it.' then she ran back over to the floor and almost fell down because of the additional gravity. ' I CANT GIVE UP!' she finally was able to actually stand after half an hour. Everyday after that, she would train and add additional gravity to the amount from the day before. And every night, she would wonder about Trunks. Finally, it had been a year. It had only been a day on the outside though. She kept the ki blocker on at all times. She opened the door and stepped out; she was at least a thousand times stronger then when she went in. She walked over to Dende and Mr. Popo. "Thank you." She said, and then she flew off. Jasmine flew to her lake; it was hers because no one else knew of it. It had a huge, deep lake, nice, refreshingly cool, clean water, a waterfall, and a cave behind the waterfall. She sat down in deep thought, wondering, yet again, about Trunks. 'For all I know, he went and got drunk and had sex with some drunk girl and is now engaged. Except, somehow I know he wouldn't do that. Well, I hope he wouldn't.' She pushed the thoughts like those out of her head and started to meditate, the only problem was thoughts of Trunks kept popping up in her mind. She decided to go for a swim instead. She flew to the cave behind the waterfall and opened the capsule that had her bikini in it. It was ice blue and blended in with Jasmine's eyes perfectly. She put it on and put all her stuff down in the cave. She walked to the edge of the cave's opening and jumped into the water. She swam for two hours. But after the first hour was up, Trunks arrived, unnoticed by Jasmine. Yet, she didn't go unnoticed by him, since Trunks was watching her. When Jasmine stood up, she felt someone watching her. "Whoever you are, come out NOW, or else you shall perish!" she threatened. Trunks came out of the bushes. "Calm down Jazz." "Oh, its just you." Jasmine turned and flew into the cave. She put her shirt & pants on over her bikini. Then she flew back out and landed in front of Trunks. "So, what do you want? Hmm? Do you want to ridicule me?" she asked impatiently. "I want to say that.I'm sorry; and that I was confused. I didn't know what I felt for you until after you had left. I love you, Jasmine." Trunks murmured. "Trunks, no, just don't do this to me. You're supposed to hate me; give me a reason to hate you. Why Trunks, why me?" Jasmine whimpered, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Trunks wrapped his arms around Jasmine loosely and she leaned against him, softly crying. After a while she stopped. Jasmine stepped back and looked at Trunks. "I think I understand now, thank you Trunks. I forgive you.I love you." Trunks smirked and pulled Jasmine to him and kissed her softly, yet hungrily. Jasmine kissed him back.  
  
Trunks and Jasmine are soul mates, together at last!  
  
OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I don't own anything. So don't sue me. Anyways, Jasmine is my original character, and this is way too much mush 4 me. Otherwise I would put more in. but I re-read the story & it's MORE than enough. Oh yea, Jasmine & trunks are 19 yrs old. 


End file.
